The Harlot
by AllisonHarlot
Summary: Allison struggles with finding herself and her love life in this lustfilled story


Lets go over some thing i use so that way you'll be able to understand the story better

*POV* Means point of view for you new readers

Anytime i use _italics_ its a thought or dream sequence

Perfect! Enjoy the story let me know what i should add or give me some ideas!

The Harlot

]

Chapter 1.

It was just another normal day for me; wake up, shower, eat, school, friends, repeat. Well as I arrived in the over-crowded social experiment called high school I saw his face- _Cayleb_ (_all the bad memories came flooding back to me- the lies, betrayal, and pain) _By the time I was able to compose myself I ran into him- the kid who everyone either wants to be or wants to be with "The Solider" is what they call him. (_At the ripe age of 18 he decided to enlist into the Marines). _I oh so badly just wanted to continue to stare at him but 1. My books and papers were scattered in the hall and 2. If I did continue I would probably pass out because he was perfect in nearly every way imaginable. By the time I gathered my things and turned around he was gone I tried to look for him but there was no point I then (_even though he was best friends with my two close guy friends, this was the first time I had ever actually come in contact with him) _scurried off to English as I was losing my mind tossing ideas of what he might have thought of me; "Wow she's cute", "Yikes"," She smells so good"- I was driving myself crazy with all of these thoughts that I actually forgot the bell had rang, granted it was the last period of the day I was just sat there day dreaming and getting lost in my thoughts. But I finally forced myself out of the class to walk towards my friends, Andy, Lyle, Kylie, Brandi, and Cayleb- he shot me a glare with his navy blue eyes that told a story of hatred with a flake of remorse (_myself, Andy, Lyle have been close friends since my freshman year; Cayleb and Brandi started hanging out with us last year)_ and as we were standing in front of the band room The Solider walked up and greeted Andy and Lyle (_who he's been friends with since pre-k) _I instantly stared at the ground hoping that he wouldn't notice me and that id disappear into the wall, but as soon as my head dropped he said in his smooth voice "heyy..we ran into each other today right?" as I start to open my mouth my voice cracked a little bit as I answered "yeah th-At was me" my faced turned its darkest shade of red as my friends and The Solider started to laugh, but he eventually stopped and responded with "w-Ell it was partially my fault too" while his lips curved into a cute smile as he mimicked my voice crack, he stuck out his hand like he was waving 'bye' and said "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around…what's your name?-""ALLIE" shouted Kylie as she cut him off and poked my side. The Solider looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and said "Well Allie, my name is Calvin , I'll see you soon" I began to open my mouth to say goodbye- but before the words could form he vanished in the crowed of shuffling kids trying to leave school. Since everyone else in my group of friends knew him it wasn't a big deal to them but for me... it was HUGE, I couldn't grasp or understand why I found him so interesting but all I knew is that I really _really _wanted to be close with him. As Kylie and I got in her car she winked at me deviously as though I had done something. As I began to form words she instantly cut me off like earlier and shouted "YOU LIKE THE SOLIDER DON'T YOU",(given I had found him interesting I didn't think she'd pick up on that) I slowly responded "No! I just think he's different-in a good way but I don't know what it is about him" all she could do was laugh and turn up Miss Murder on the radio.

I stumbled out of Kylie's car and walked quickly inside my house-dropped my bag, and laid face first on my kitchen floor as I tried to make sense of the feelings I just developed for a complete stranger. Ya see with me, feelings don't come easy because even though I'm outgoing I'm more that relationship stupid; I actually think my body and brain refuse to let me be close with anyone but with Sol-Calvin it felt different. It felt like I could actually _be_ with him like I didn't hate the idea of it, but I don't know why I wanted to be with him he have said a total of 30 words tops to each other. The next morning I expected the same routine; wake up, shower, eat, school, friends... but NOPE. This morning I woke up 30 minutes late didn't have time to eat and school flew by. By the time my brain was able to process the fact that I was at school- I was already standing in front of the band room with Andy, Lyle, Brandi, Kylie and Cayleb…with the addition of Calvin (_I guess since his enlistment he's been trying to spend more time with Andy and Lyle). _So once again everyone chats and I just kind of stand there because I'm at a loss of words. I slowly creep out of the circle of people and head over to the water fountain to fill up my pathetic excuse of a water bottle up and I smell and familiar smell, it was a mix between Old Spice and fresh linens; next thing I know Nathan is standing next to me filling up his water bottle and says sarcastically "Wow I looveee your water bottle its sooo perfect", I think *this time im going to say something witty and look smart* the first words out of my mouth were "Oh yeah?"...*OH YEAH? ALLIE YOU FUCKING IDIOT SAY SOMETHING GOOD* my second attempt was better it was something like "Well! I don't see anything better around here, yours is a sorry excuse for a Sippy cup" and I guess it worked because a smile instantly crept on his face while I watched the gears in his head turn thinking of a comeback. I mentally high fived myself in that moment, he gave me props for my comment but before we walked back to the group we spent about 2 minutes just staring at each other and I enjoyed every second, looking at him from his high and tight hair cut to his tantalizing blue eyes, that told a story every time you looked into them. All the way down to his Missouri shirt that was a size to small and made his pecs and arms look huge; before I looked any further he spoke softly in his smooth warm voice "you comin Allison?" *wait wait did he just call you by your full first name...* I guess I looked shocked because he instantly apologized with "oh well I figured that since you call me Calvin, it would only be fair to call you by your first name" a cheeky smile followed as he turned his head and walked back to the group. Once we got back the only one standing there was Kylie. She stared almost childlike at her shoes and said "well they all left so Soldier and Allison I have to drive y'all home" another twisted smile and wink followed that statement and she ran ahead of Calvin and I. Automatically I thought that the long walk to her car would be awkward and quite but with Calvin 'quiet' wasn't really quiet, it felt comfortable. I didn't feel obligated to say anything or make small talk, this carried on all the way to the Calvin's house and once he got out of the car I thought *Jesus this kid has a great ass* as I watched him bend over to pick up his bag..but right after my eternal thought I heard "What?" slip out of Calvin's mouth, I instantly turned my darkest shade of red and peeped "I said "hope you have a nice night"…Kylie slapped my leg discretely while the slightly amused Calvin "you too Allison." He closed the door, waved, and walked inside. I could feel my heart beat pulsing in my stomach I was so embarrassed but strangely I was happy that he heard me. For the rest of the drive Kylie went on and on about how badly I fucked up and how stupid I was, I just sat there and let her continue her ramble as for I quickly tuned her out and started thinking about how the sun hits Soldier's eyes perfectly and how cheeky his smile is and how I wish I could-"ALLIE, are you listening! Jesus woman I swear you are on a different planet..," I toppled out of her car said thank you and shuffled inside again. This time I didn't throw my bag and lay on the ground; I walked up stairs, put my things in my room and got in the shower. As I slipped my clothes off and stepped into the warm water, I instantly started thinking of what I said to Calvin and how beautiful his smile was when he heard what I said. At this time I was just sitting in the shower letting the water hit my face as I continued thinking about him, I was having such a hard time trying to wrap my mind around the idea of him, just Calvin, I didn't understand why he was so perfect to me; I mean yes he had a great body and a fantastic personality but he was also smart. Like he can have an intelligent conversation one moment but act likes a 5 year old around the guys and a sly dog around me. That is what I loved. How he was everything anyone needed him to be. Some days passed and Saturday finally rolled around and usually our Saturdays are spent by eating food and playing monopoly and then we go home around 2am, this hangout had a plus 1 ;and yes that 1 was Solider. When he walked into the room I couldn't help but to admire every feature of him as we talked. Since he's been around more I wasn't as distracted by his presence and our conversations have become more frequent and far less awkward; we talked about our sports, and the stupid little things that pop up. Kylie leaned over to me and whispered "hey I gotta go home soon, I'll take you home if you'd like", I sat there a little upset because I really wanted to stay longer but I could tell by the look of pain and anguish in Kylies eyes that we weren't going home. We said our goodbyes to the group and moseyed up the stairs to her car and she looked at me, rather frazzled and said, "someone else likes Calvin, and Brandi loves her so she's going to help her get with Calvin". I just kinda sat there because I wasn't really upset, but at the same time I didn't understand what was happening.

Once again I thought that my week day morning would be the same as it's always been, and once again I was wrong. I stayed up all night so I crawled out of bed and threw myself in the shower. This time I didn't even sit on the shower floor I laid on it, as the hot water beamed my back. I couldn't focus on anything, so many things were flying throughout my mind; If Kylie was going to be ok, if I'm going to get close with Calvin before he leaves, and who is this new girl

Chapter 2.

A few weeks pass and the same thing happened for almost every week day up until summer break; id day dream my day away, talk to Calvin for a bit, chat with friends, have Kylie nag my ear off about Calvin or a guy that she liked, then sleep in far too late. Within those weeks my feelings kinda subsided for Calvin especially because of this new girl; Cassie, she was absolutely stunning long brown hair, freckles, beautiful brown eyes and she was thin. Practically she was just a better me. So instead of getting upset I decided to try to get her and Calvin together since I clearly didn't stand a chance. Cassie walked up to me and started talking about super heroes and comics and it was so weird because we were literally the same person her first words to me were "I Lovve your batman shirt!" and the following were a lot less hrmm pleasant? Well for me anyways she whispered "God I love Calvin's arms". I nearly shat myself because I wasn't expecting her to tell me that, given that she had just met me but, hey everyone has their perks. Hers just happened to be winning everyone over. She didn't faze me for too long because she ended up leaving 30 minutes into being there so I scooted off of Andys couch and got something to drink and I over hear Calvin and Andy talking about how tight their backs felt and Brandi screaming over the both of them _as usual_, shouting "IM GREAT AT MASSAGES" and the guys kinda looked at each other and replied in unison "welp you aught to get started" _Brandi turned a her darkest shade of red_ Brandi jumped up and started on Lyle, as she complemented her "amazing massage" I leaned on the bar and spoke up a bit louder than usual and peep "my mom used to do this as a job in college and she taught me, do you want me to rub your back Calvin?" (_this was the most forward I have ever been with him_) Calvin had a look of temptation on his face, his lips curled into that irresistible smirk, and his eyes looked like they were ready to engulf me in their piercing blue depths, he cheekily said "I would love that", as I took off my sweater revealing my thin torso and low cut cherry coke shirt I glided over towards where Calvin was sitting and placed my hands on his thick, muscular shoulders. Within these moments I drowned out everything and everyone; I couldn't hear Brandis booming voice, Cassie was a thing of the past. The only thing I could focus on was the way his shoulders felt in my hand as I manipulated his muscles, I moved my thumbs in small circles up from his shoulders to his neck as he let out a loud pleasurable moan, I could feel him inhale as he continued to moan, I softly asked if he wanted to lay down, he immediately dropped to the floor without saying anything, I crawled over to him and sat beside him as I rested my hands on his back, and right before I started he sat up and pulled his sweater over his head, as he was pulling it off his shirt came up with it and I could see the side of his abs and his muscular back and I found myself day dreaming again. As I was daydreaming I hear him whine "come on please, im ready" I couldn't help but laugh because he sounded like a child. And once again I had my hands rested on his back as I inhaled and started rubbing, this time I pushed a little harder and moved my fingers along his back onto his sides an-Calvin started irrupting in laughter and rolled over, he was laughing so hard that it took him a while to say that he was ticklish, he began to cry from his laughter and rolled back over, this time I started with my hands on his sides, where I knew he was ticklish and whispered flirtatiously in his ear "do you trust me", he composed himself and responded with a quick yes as he buried his face in the carpet. And there I was again rubbing his back as he would let out a random laugh or giggle but that laughter stopped as soon as I hit his lower back, the giggles turned into groans and grunts and out of nowhere Calvin jumped up and onto the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket. Calvin thanked me but didn't make any eye contact with me, which was weird because Calvin was big on eye contact. Slowly everything around me started to appear again, unfortunately Brandi was still talking about god knows what and Lyle looked miserable as she pounded his shoulders and everyone else was either playing ping pong or pool, and then Calvin was just sat on the couch mumbling something to himself and as I looked at him I realized why he jumped up, he urm had an unexpected visitor. I couldn't help but laugh and lay on the ground when Lyle clawed away from Brandi and asked me to rub his shoulders and as I started on him I could see Calvin looking down my shirt as I was leaned over Lyle, I guess Lyle saw him because .5 seconds later he shouted "CALVINS GOTTA BONER" everyone started laughing as he sat there laughing/denying saying that the bulge under his blanket was "a pillow", after everyone made their jokes and went back to what they were doing, Calvin got up once he was in the clear and walked up the stairs and me being me(awkwardly flirtatious) I planned on going upstairs too, and since I didn't want it to look weird to everyone else I asked them all if they wanted things and once I had their orders I ran up the stairs and there he was sitting at the table looking like a distraught child. I slinked over to him grabbed a drink and sat across him..we both made eye contact and looked away, I kindly said "well hey at least now that's one less awkward thing we have to experience now" a smile was creeping on both of our faces and he calmly looked at me and peeped "well I guess so, first it was your terrible voice crack"-(I cut him off) "yeah that and now your boner" there was a moment of silence and then laughter erupted from the both of us, I continued to laugh but it was like time slowed down because I watched his eyes look me over, from my hair, to my eyes and dimples all the way down to my chest where he looked briefly but quickly looked away. This was extremely weird for me because usually im the one looking him over, but this time he was looking at every feature of mine that he could see and it was as though he was undressing me with his eyes and I loved every second of it. But ya see this is where I started to have a problem because 1. I told myself that I would get him together with Cassie because she's a doll, and she's perfect for him and 2. My subtle feelings aren't so subtle anymore and i wasn't sure how to go about them anymore.

Chapter 3

The next morning I laid in the middle of the floor staring up at the ceiling with nothing but regret and confusion floating in my head. *Why do i keep doing this to myself* is the main sentence being tossed about my head, thinking about Calvin of course and what the heck i'm going to do about Cassie. Then out of nowhere my phone started blowing up. Of course it was Kylie except usually when she texts me its a leisurely type of thing it's never ever frantic like it was this morning. As i peeled myself off of the floor and grabbed my phone the first thing i see is "I can't handle anymore of this...I.. I just can't", now me being me i was thinking things along the line of *is she talking about the lack of pizza or the lack of dick thats been present in the past month* because both were very scarce around this i continued to read my rather stupid thoughts vanished and a pain slowly swept over my body as i realized what she was saying. I.. I couldn't breathe it was so scary to read something so vile so morbid about someone you loved so dearly and the only thing they wanted was to end their life.

The next 5 minutes were running in slow motion I couldn't grasp the idea or the concept that another one of my friends was struggling with something that i kept a secret, with something that i had almost done. I was petrified. I felt so heavy reading that she was doing the same thing i was doing yesterday and the day before and reading how she said it made her feel safe and secure. In that moment i realized that what i was doing was going to kill me eventually and if i didn't stop her, she would end up going through what i had to deal with.. As adrenaline took over it didn't feel like anything was running in slow motion if anything it was moving so fast i didn't have time to think or process what was actually happening anymore. The next thing i know Kylie is on the phone with me sobbing and then 2 minutes later we were in her car. She told me everything. Every horrific detail about how at first she thought it was a one time thing, Cayleb had only pushed her into this spiraling self loathing period once, and how he wouldn't do it again.

*Kylie's POV*

He just cares a lot thats all, he he wouldn't hurt me i know that hes just going too far. He told me he liked me and that he wanted to be with me and and when i told him no he called me a bitch and then started txting andy and lyle things that weren't true.. i- i just don't know what to do because- and now they all hate me and Caylebs right hes right i led him on its all my- i hate myself.

*POV end*

She kept repeating those words. I hate myself. I hate Cayleb. Caylebs not wrong i am. She was tearing herself apart word by word. I sat there as she continued to cry and rant about all of the things he said when everything around me went dark and i finally cut her off. YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG i spat at her as anger and hatred bubbled up inside me. I was so angry with Cayleb because he has a way of manipulating everyone and causing them pain but then getting away with it as the innocent person. He had so much power and we just.. gave it to him. There was nothing that he could do wrong. In everyones eyes he was the funny guy in the group that was just misunderstood.

Chapter 4.

_It was just like any other morning for me, wake up, shower, school. Except today Calvin was picking me up this morning. I sped down the stairs with my headphones in listening to Car Radio made sometime toast and waited for Calvin on the porch. When he pulled up i grabbed my things and walked over to his car, as i opened the door Styx poured out of the car and he was sitting there air drumming he heart out- mid drum solo he screams "MORNINGG" I couldn't help but laugh as I threw my stuff in the car. Once I was in the 20 min car ride was riddled with duets and air guitar solos. I couldn't help but smile and laugh the whole way through. _

_We got to the god forsaken school and just sat in the car and continued our jam shesh when I felt him looking at me with his charming blue eyes when I looked at him he was leaning in and he slowly wiped an eyelash off of my cheek. I turned red of course because I began leaning in to and I thought we were going to kiss but nope! I qui kule got out of the car grabbed my stuff and leaned against the car. He got out and asked "why'd you leave?" Sounding kind of disappointed and I meekly replied "i needed to get some air". At this point he had began to walk closer to me and eventually put his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him- our eyes met again but this time the look that he gave me could devour me- we kept our gaze for the next 3 seconds but then he slowly placed his lips on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stayed there for what felt like an eternity. We parted lips and looked at each other again and started laughing at ourselves we continued to chuckle and push each other as we walked into the school and because of that kiss my day flew by. All my problems with Cayleb were nonexistent, Kylie's drama wasn't my drama and for the first time I felt genuinely happy. It was the end of the day and outside of my 8th hour class stood Calvin with his piercing blue eyes and 2 sizes too small shirt, he spoke over the noise of the kids rushing around "How was your day?" With a whimsical look upon his face, I responded while dodging the occasional kid "a-Alright yours?" Bumping around all uncoordinated "Pretty good hey wanna come over to my place we can work on homework together" he stated with a look of irritation because of the slow walker in front of him "alright yeah!" I said almost too eager. We walked to his car threw out things in the back and cranked some classic rock._

_We pull up to his house and finish Come Sail Away grab our stuff and walk inside. We immediately gravitate to the kitchen and start pulling out the any'tizers as I start preheating the oven Calvin says "I'm gunna go shower and change I'll be down in 15" he shoots me a smile then darts up the stairs, I hated being alone in someone else's house but he and I were the only ones there or do I thought- right after i put the food in the oven Calvin's mother walks in the kitchen and greeted me with "Oohhh you must be Allison! How lovely to meet you, where's Calvin?" Me being me I became very awkward and responded as politely as I could (given this was my first time meeting her) "Yes! I'm Allison thank you so much for allowing me over, Calvin is showering upstairs" - "He left you down here alone?- well what do you expect he is a boy, I have to leave otherwise id sit with you, hopefully I'll see more of you?" She responded with a large smile on her face, "why of course it was lovely chatting with you!" I said returning a charmingish smile. As she walked out the door she shouted "if he gives you any trouble you let me know!" The door closed and 5 minutes later Calvin reappeared in a nirvana cut off with some shorts. "Food ready yet?" As he rubbed his hands together looking like he hadn't eaten in days- "no not yet" I mocked he swiftly picked me up and put me on the countertop "well then" he said looking deviously at me, he stood between my legs and smiled at me. I couldn't help but laugh a little and jump off the counter and tease him by saying I had homework. He looked so devastated at the fact that I walked away from him so he threw himself a pity party. The timer had gone off and I ran over to the oven pulled out the tray and within seconds Calvin was there ranch in hand eating._

_I put what was left from his food massacre onto a plate and plopped onto the couch. He turned the tv on and sat next to me. "Wow absolutely nothing note worthy is on" he peeped "yeah I guess I-I mean we could just listen to music" I said trying to take a bite of my food. He reached over to me and took the plate away from me and took the fork and half eaten anytizer away from me. He placed his hand on my thigh and leaned in to kiss me, our kisses started off slow and short and then became more intense each time our lips met. He laid me down on the couch and continued to kiss me- I felt his tongue creep into my mouth when we parted he bit my bottom lip playfully. We looked at each other again and laughed we rolled onto the floor laughing at each other. I stood up and grabbed some water and sat crisscross on the couch. Calvin stood up and grabbed the food he took from me and began to eat it. Calvin was one of the few people that could get away with eating my food so I didn't mind that he ate my leftovers. "Hey.. Earth to Allie you all good?" He said waving his hand infront of my face, "urm yeah sorry I spaced out" he scooped me up from the couch and carried me upstairs and threw me on his bed, his bed was so comfy I didn't want to leave it, I sat up and looked around, his room was spotless- everything had a place, his sheets were tucked in and his clothes were hung up. He turned the tv on and flipped through the channels when I saw that the hawks game was on I screeched a little bit which made him jump. He shot me a look, the same devious look he gave me earlier, his lips curled up in that irresistible smile as his eyes looked like they were going to consume me- "I'll be right back" he said and disappeared out of the room which left me time to snoop around so once he left the room I quietly got off of his bed and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall, they were of his dad when he was in the marines but around one picture was a pair of dog tags before I could begin to process what I had just seen Calvin was wrapping his arms around me kissing my neck, I turned around so we were facing each other and he put his arms around my waist and picked me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and sat down- me still in his lap and he just looking into my eyes, he rolls over causing me to lay on the bed and he hovered over me and lowered his head causing our lips to meet again, he abruptly got up and closed his bedroom door. _

_As I inhale i feel every inch of his body lowering onto mine as our lips lock, he pulls me up and takes off my shirt revealing my chest-his eyes were filled with lust, and excitement he slowly rises and pulls his shirt over his head and lowers back down to me. He flips me over on top of him and our lips meet again this time more passionate and i feel his tongue slowly slip into my mouth- he roughly puts himself back on top and i feel him harden on my slips whatever remaining clothes off of my body and reaches over to the dresser. He grabbed my thighs to pull me in front of him when he lowered down and began to kiss my neck and work his way down my chest making patterns on my skin with his tongue he made his way back up to my mouth- when he whispered *i want all of you* i quietly spoke back "go slow". his hands started at my shoulders, slid down my back, my hips then back up again. I felt his eyes burning with passion look at my entire body with something more than lust. He could feel my uneasiness with all this attention he was giving my body, he took my face in his hands and gave me a look that consumed all the self-consciousness and doubt I had and slowly pressed his lips on mine-within that moment i felt him slip inside of me as i sunk my nails into his muscular back he slowly moved all the way in and I let out a gasp still holding onto his back he whispered "is this ok?" And started moving slowly- he looked concerned but also relieved I struggled to find the words but I whispered back "yes" my eyes opened once he was all in, our eyes meet and he put his hand on my lower stomach making his presence more intense, he moved faster which made me let out several moans filled with pain and pleasure, he slowed down again "are you sure, I-...I can stop" he spoke sounding out if breath, "mH-hhmm, go faster". When I said those two words he looked concerned because he knew he could hurt me so he slowly began pressing and moving harder and harder against me- he kept his rhythm and kissed my neck he moved faster and began breathing heavily and biting my neck we moaned and lusted for each others touch. He moved faster grabbing at my hips pulling me in again a forced every inch of himself into me- his eyes closed he kept doing this harder and harder as I grabbed his sheets. Right before he was about to finish I flipped him over so now he was on laying on the bed, he looked surprised, relieved, and tempted all in one quick look. He grabbed at his sheets as I lowered myself onto him, I moved slowly rotating my hips his face was filled with pain and concern once I started moving faster he grabbed my waist making sure every inch of him was in, he quickly flipped me back over and picked up his rhythm again he let out a moan riddled with an overwhelming sense of pleasure when he collapsed on top of me we laid there on his bed for a bit when he pulled me next to him making me the little spoon and he the big one, after we rested we looked at each other and began to laugh, he then picked me up and put me on his back and carried me to the shower- we stood there and the the water fall onto us-_

ALLISON GET UP my mom stood over my bed pouring water onto me because i over slept


End file.
